my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
MyHero One-Shot: The Mind Hive
MyHero One-Shot: The Mind Hive is the second short episode-styled article written by Haou1987 in a series of articles. It centers around a comatose patient deciding upon whether to re-enter the world of the living or give in to the tiredness and darkness and accept her final fate. Characters introduced: Production and writing time: '''May 29, 2014 - May 31, 2014 Synopsys A shot was heard, someone fell down on the ground. Shouting was heard around the person that had fallen. Voices are heard speaking about a woman, the person that fell assumably. Medicine was administered to the person that had fallen, her sight was weakening, her hearing and feelings less and less. She felt like she was drifting away in endless darkness. What had happened to her? She felt unbearable pain at one point, and then all of a sudden it had disappeared, as if it was never there. Was she at peace? Was she about to tresspass into the next life? It did not feel that way. She tried opening her eyes, this was possible. She only saw darkness, that could not be possible. All she remembered was the gunshot heard, but then it went all blank. She looks up and light fills the darkness, finding herself standing in a living room, with a large window looking out over a huge garden. There were two ways out of the room, one black door and one white door. The woman looks out of the window when a voice speaks to her. She turns around finding herself opposite of a maid. The maid tells her she is at a crossroad. She can go two ways. She is given two choices, going back or go on. There is no way through the middle. The woman asks the maid if she is dead. The maid tells her no, she is not dead, not yet, she is at the border of dead and alive. The woman asks what she means. The maid says they have been watching her last couple of hours, she showed dedication and care to the people around her. The maid says she has drawn attention to her, attention that could possibly lead to her being returned to where she came from, where she started, where she left off. The woman tells the maid, she doesn't care, she lost everything. She lost her husband, she lost her daughter. The scenery melts away, transforming into a blurry surroundings. Around her images appear, and again the maid appears, this time as a woman with Asian styled clothes on her. She holds out her hands revealing a screen with the woman on it, showing her a man with a small child. She recognizes the man and the woman, as being herself and her husband, but that is impossible, her husband is dead, the child was not even born. The maid tells her it was a possible future. She then shows images of further in the future, where her daughter would've survived, would've become a warrior against the forces that in this reality killed her mother. The woman is shocked, would her daughter have survived and she died and at that point the maid intervenes, telling her she would've died but would've delivered her into the world. Her husband would've survived and the Mexus Cartel would've been able to not even set a foot in New York. The maid clicks her fingers and they return to the room where they were before. The woman asks who or what she is, a fiction of her imagination maybe, but the maid says she is so much more. She is giving her a chance to return. Does she want to let the world go down as it was, or does she want to return and make something of her life? At that point the woman starts to feel shocks in her body and the maid says it is time to choose. They are trying to revive her, she must choose. The maid disappears in a flash of light and the woman turns to the doors in the wall, thinking she must be going crazy. She sits down, eyes the doors, feels the shocks getting stronger and stronger when they suddenly stop and she puts her hand on the handle of the white door, closing her eyes. '''NEW YORK - NYPD PRECINCT - '''Crash cart beeps are heard, the woman was lying on a bed being transported otherwise away from a scene. As the scene becomes clear, it is revealed to be the aftermath of the shooting in front of the NYPD Precinct of Sophie Grant-Dallow. As the woman is placed into a black van, around her familiar faces are revealed as SPECTER Director Laura Hand and SPECTER Agent Nolasco sitting in the black van, welcoming the woman back into the land of the living. The woman is then revealed to be Sophie Grant-Dallow. She asks where they are going. Agent Nolasco says they are bringing her to a safe place to recover and safety. Director Hand says they have got a lot to discus. When Sophie asks about her baby, Agent Nolasco is afraid to report the unborn daughter died by the shots. As Sophie cries, the van drives away, but in her ear she hears the voice of the being that spoke to her, telling her to be strong for the world, it shall need her. Trivia *This is the first article on the MyHeroes Wikia where the first reference to alternate realities/worlds is introduced, as in what would've happened if Tommy Dallow had survived the shooting. This reality is designated '''MHU-2. One-Shots The Package - '''The Mind Hive - 'The Crane in the Grave - The Pyramid of Fear''